The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A variety of walls and other structural elements are known to be generally capable of supporting residential and light commercial structures. Over time, however, such walls and structural elements can crack, tilt, bow, or otherwise deform due to inherent weaknesses attributable to particular structural characteristics thereof.
For example, walls constructed of concrete blocks have excellent compressive strength to support structures placed upon them. However, these walls are inherently weak with respect to lateral loads and are particularly susceptible to cracking from water pressure, as the mortar joints at which these walls are connected are weak in tension and tend to separate relatively easily when subjected to tensile forces.
Deformation, such as cracking, tilting, and bowing, if left untreated, can become progressively greater and eventually facilitate collapse of an entire structural element with resultant damage to the structure supported thereon. While several methods are known for treating such deformation (e.g., it is known to adhere a carbon fiber material to a structural element, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,692,595; 6,746,741; and 6,846,537), it would be desirable for a relatively simple and cost effective system and method for anchoring a fiber reinforcement material to a wall structure in order to treat, prevent, or otherwise inhibit deformation of the structural element.